Bukan CSI Tapi SEES 4
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: akhirnya... FF gaje ini selese juga... enjoy the last episode of Bukan CSI tapi SEES 4.. hope you like it
1. LET START !

**Bukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

Seasone baru untuk bukan CSI tapi SEES ! disini semua nya Humor dan Parody dan sepertinya banyak Pairingnya :

**YousukeXChie**

**MinatoXAegis**

**JunpeiXFuuka**

**MitsuruXAkihiko**

**ShinjiroXMetis**

**SoujiXNaoto**

**KanjiXRise **

**Dll !**

Enjoy

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Minato sedang berlari, ia berlari seperti dikejar Setan padahal dia di kejar ama gajah Mamoth ato apa itu namanya. Dia pas itu sadar kalo lagi pake baju orang jaman dulu yang baru menjadi manusia dari Monyet lalu manusia. Ketika itu dengan panic dia berlari terus menerus. Tapi naas dia akhirnya diinjek juga ama Mamoth itu pas pas di kotoran Mamoth **( ih jijik ! ) **

" EYUH ! JIJIK GUE !" teriak pemimpin SEES itu

Kemudian dengan kesal sambil membersihkan diri dari kotoran Mamoth dia berjalan ke semak semak dan tiba tiba aja seseorang mendorongnya ampe jatuh dan orang itu adalah

" Loh, Akihiko ngapain kamu disini ? pake baju renang cewek segala?" Tanya Minato shock melihat Akihiko yang pake baju renang cewek warna merah dan megang sebuah tongkat stik kaya pokky di tangannya

" INI BUKAN BAJU RENANG CEWEK ! INI BAJU OLAHRAGANYA WOLF DARI GLADIATOR !" teriak Akihiko emosi

" hah ? Wolf siape ? udah deh lu jangan malu maluin nama sanada ! lu kan keturunan-asli-dari-sanada-family !" kata Minato memancing

" Ah, resek lu ah… biarin gue juga bukan keturunan-langsung-si-keparat-Yukimura-Sanada!" kata Akihiko sedikit bisik bisik begitu bilang Yukimura sanada

" beneran ?" Tanya Minato menggoda

" Beneran !" jawab akihiko masih agak sabar

" sumpah ?" goda minato lagi

" sumpah…" kata Akihiko masih 'agak' sabar lagi

" Suer,..?" goda minato lagi

" SUER ! UDAH ! DASAR ANAK EMO SIALAN ! AYO KITA BERTARUNG ! " tereal akihiko bersiap siap dengan tongkat-pockky-nya

Entah berapa lama dan kapan si Minato megang tongkat yang kaya Akihiko, wasit pun tiba tiba muncul dan langsung memberi perintah pertandingan akan dimulai. Ketika itu Akihiko memukul Minato di bagian kanan namun Naas sebuah kulit pisag ia injak dan alhasil dia langsung jatoh dan K.O. Minato terdiam dengan kejadian itu dia langsung melempar tongkat pockkynya kemulut Akihiko dan berjalan menuju ke semak semak lagi. Tetapi seorang wanita menjegatnya, wanita dengan rambut aneh itu tentu saja Minato kenal yaitu…

"Nyx ? ada apa dengan rambutmu ?" Tanya Minato melihat rambut Nyx kaya Amy Winehouse ngeri betul !

" nggak ape ape, ini emang rambut gue dari sononye ! lagi pula… back to busnise !..

"

" bisnis…"

" ya terserah… sebentar lagi the end of the world…" kata Nyx yang langsung mengambil sebuah Laptop dari rambutnya dan lalu membuka Facebooknya dan mengetik kalimat ' The end of the World ! wow ! I'm sexy Nyx !'

" apa ?" kata Minato so dramatis abis disitu

" aku tidak bercanda sayang, sebentar lagi tanggal 29 dan kau harus menghentikan orang itu sebelum hal itu terjadi ! lagi pula aku ingin minum bir !" kata Nyx yang langsung melempar Laptopnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol bir ukuran gede dari rambutnya setelah membuka botolnya dia langsung memasukkan sesuatu kedalam botol minuman jahanam itu dan kemudian meminumnya ampe habis dan bikin Minato Shock. Kemudian Nyx dengan santai langsung melempar botol itu ke muka Minato

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " teriak Minato bangun dari tidurnya, dia langsung mendapati dirinya ada di tempat tidurnya bersama istrinya Aegis. Ia kemudian melihat tanggalan di kamarnya yang angka 29 agustusnya bergambar kepala tengkorak sementara di sebelah kalender tertulis gede gede 'THE END OF THE WORLD !" dengan gambar bomb atom meledak " sayang, bangun sayang…"

" Selamat pagi ! HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA" teriak seorang cowok sambil ketawa ala ( alm) mbah surip

" WHAT THE !?" teriak Minato kaget melihat cowok berambut item itu

" haa haa haa haa haa, aku Mokorin ! king moron ! haa haa haa haa ! have a nice day ! I lap you full !" kata orang gila dengan gigi tongos itu langsung keluar dari tempat tidur si Minato dan Aegis dan keluar dari kamar

Minato hanya melotot dan geleng geleng kepala melihat orang itu dan langsung membangunkan Istrinya. Aegis bangun dengan segar kemudian dia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jaketnya bersama seorang anak kecil yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Nanako

" sejak kapan kau…?"

" dari tadi malam, lagi pula aku ingin pergi ke museum hari ini "! Kata Aegis langsung meninggalkan kamar dengan wajah marah

" hey, aegis… kamu akan datang kan ke super 16 birth day ?" Tanya Minato kesenangan

" Minato… KAMU ITU 21 TAHUN SEKARANG !" teriak Aegis yang langsung keluar dari kamar itu

" Tapi aku kan mau ngerasaain super duper 16 teen ku !" kata Minato langsung gloomy sendiri di situ

Entah kenapa super 16 op dari MTV itu tiba tiba diputer dengan nama lain 'My super duper sweat 16 teen ala minato mode' ( nama apaan tuh ?). Minato kemudian berjalan menuju kawan sehidup sematinya Junpei lari dan Akihiko sandal...

" weh, ada apa dengan you my Friend ? apakah kasus di SEES bikin lu stress ? tenang ! aku ada kok untuk membereskannya !" kata Junpei sok sok disitu

" oh ya ? kau bahkan tidak sekalipun bisa menembak tanpa mengenai seseorang yang lu bidik !" kata Minato

" ah… mana pernah aku nembak orang !" kata Junpei sok sambil memperlihatkan pistolnya

" kalo gitu, coba lu tembak itu si Gay Kanji !" tantang akihiko,

Sekejap bukan 5 menit kemudian seorang pria berpakaian renang kaya hot assassin di Film Wanted itu datang dan bikin semua orang langsung kena MUTAHBER disitu. Bukan menembak si Junpei malah ikut ikutan muntah ama Akihiko dan Minato di kamar mandi

" dude, siapa saja ! asalkan jangan si gay Kanji ini !" kata Junpei nggak kuat langsung muntahin semua makanan yang dia makan

" ih lu gila, lu juga makan berkas berkas kasus yang udah kita tanganin ?" teriak Akihiko dan Minato begitu melihat apa yang Junpei muntahkan

" waktu itu gue laper dan gue otomatis nggak mau makan makanan buatan fuuka !" kata Junpei muntah lagi

Entah kenapa Fuuka lagi sarap ato apa dia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian super sexy dan mendatangi si Kanji " stop playing with him ! he MY MAN !" kata fuuka dengan gaya alah orang amrik

" Back off B*tch ! He MINE !" teriak Kanji dan membuat semuanya terutama Junpei langsung muntah kaya orang mau wafat.

Kemudian karena sebuah Ring udah disiapkan Minato kemudian dua orang perebut Junpei itu langsung berkelahi ampe mereka berdua laper karena teller disitu. Penonton yang melihatnya hanya jijik ngeliat Kanji dan melotot ngeliat Fuuka yang so Sexy. Sampai saat Fuuka hampir K.O kanji langsung memegang rambutnya dan berteriak

" COME ON B*TCH ! HE MINE !" teriak Kanji

Junpei langsung muntah dan ngambil piso buat hara-kiri disitu. Sementara yang lain berdoa semoga Beautiful assassin yang asli segera muncul. Tetapi meleset gempa bumi terjadi dan membuat semua orang panic

**Bersambung **


	2. Meet Allied

**Bukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

Sumpah, ini cerita nggak nyambung banget dan apaan tuh Akihiko sandal ama Junpei Lari ? trus apaan tuh Kanji jadi Beautiful Assassin ? dan kenapa gue masih mengharap si Haritio nggak akan mati ? ah… semua jadi misteri

( Buat Jack Forst 05 ) BENER ! tapi, disini ditambah lagi banyak cerita

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Gempa bener bener terjadi dan bikin semuanya yang tadi ajep ajep di situ jadi panic. Minato sang tuan rumah langsung mendiamkan semua orang dengan Charm nya. Junpei yang nggak jadi Hara kiri itu langsung berjalan dan menyalakan Radio sesuai perintah Minato dengan bahasa isyarat. Radio dinyalakan dan kemudian dengan seksama mereka mendengarkan Kalimat sang penyiar radio BBS yaitu Fajar

" _kembali lagi ama Fajar d'loves ! dan sekarang, gempa bumi terjadi di kota kita tercinta ini Iwatodai ! dimana Inspektur Minato nggak ngajak ngajak gue ama rekan rekan BBS gue kesana ! dan sekali lagi, that gay assassins masih aja mengincar junpei !' _Kata Fajar bercuap cuap dan bikin perasaan Junpei nggak enak ketika ngelirik Kanjiyang mulai Gaynya ' _lagi pula ada sms kiriman dari Sauna disini bertuliskan 'KEPADA ! TATSUMI KANJI CELANA DALAM ANDA KETINGGALAN DI SAUNA ! SEKALI LAGI KEPADA TATSUMI KANJI !'_

Kanji dengan malu berat langsung lari keluar menuju Sauna yang ia tinggalkan tadi untuk ngambil Celana dalam merek 'Kevin Kline' nya. Dan kemudian acarapun dilanjutkan selagi junpei lagi alhamdulilah nggak di grape grape ama manusia jadi jadian itu ' _okeh, lanjut lagi… lagi pula kita nggak usah ngomongin soal Akihiko sandal keturunan dari keluarga Sandal ! soalnya dia di mimpi Minato pake baju renang ! and oh ya, kalo lu mau photonya silahkan ambil di BBS 1 juta satu lembar !' _seketika itu Akihiko langsung ngamuk dan berteriak

" HEH ! NAMA GUE SANADA ! BUKAN SANDAL ! LAGI PULA CEPETAN KE TOPIK UTAMA ! APA YANG AKAN SEGERA TERJADI SEH ?"

' _okeh, okeh, berita utama nya adalah… sebentar lagi, jika Minato dkk nggak menyelamatkan dunia besok KIAMAT ! dad ah !!!!'_

Mendengar hal itu teriakan kepanikan terdengar dari seluruh ruangan dan semuanya pun berbondong bondong keluar. Dan disitu tinggal Akihiko, Minato, Fuuka dan Junpei yang diam seribu bahasa setengah stress disitu

" jadi, apa yang kita lakukan ?" Tanya Akihiko minta saran sekaligus ide

" kita ke SEES OFFICE !" kata Minato

Ketika itu dengan lebay empat orang itu pergi menuju Kantor SEES di jalan yang sepi dan hanya terlihat kekacauwan ditambah dengan Koran Koran yang bertebaran dimana mana. Sementara itu seorang cowok berambut Abu abu, yang seperti kita ingat di seasone sebelumnya dia berurusan dengan Minato gara gara Flash disk ketuker masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan panic dan menemui dua temannya

" kenapa semua orang diluar berlari ? " Tanya Yousuke

" iya, mereka lari kaya dikejar setan abis gempa !" kata Chie

" sangat panjang untuk dijelaskan teman teman !" kata Souji sok sok serius dan

seketika itu seorang pria langsung menempelkan wajahnya dan berteriak " SEBENTAR LAGI THE END OF THE WORLD !" dan kemudian dia berlari lagi dan berteriak histeris lagi

Chie dan Yousuke langsung diem setelah mendengar kalimat itu dan memandang souji dengan tatapan setengah kaget setengah sweatdrop mendengar kalimat orang itu. " well, itu terdengar pendek tapi… um, just let's get out of here !" kata Souji yang langsung mengambil kotak dan memberikan Yousuke sebagai isyarat untuk mengambil barang yang perlu Chie diem mencari senjata sementara Souji mengambil revolver dan meletakkannya di belakang tapi 'Dor' bokongnya sukses tertembak ama Revolver itu dan begitu dia taro di depan 'DOR' satu tembakan lagi mengenai hal vitalnya di situ.

" kau taka pa apa dude ?" Tanya Yousuke

" yeah… walaupun itu sangat sakit !" kata Souji menahan rasa sakit.

" jadi, kita jadi pergi ?" Tanya Chie

" yep, ayo ! let's go everybody ! we go to museum !" teriak Souji yang bikin Chie dan Yousuke Sweatdrop

Sementara itu, Minato dkk langsung membagi kelompok karena Aegis pergi kemusium jadi : kelompok 1 Minato, Yukari and Junpei, kelompok dua Akihiko, Mitsuru and Shinjiro, kelompok tiga Ken, Fuuka, and Metis. Mereka pun pergi ke tiga titik memungkinkan dimana Aegis berada serta mencari tau agar dunia ini nggak kiamat. Minato dan kelompoknya berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi lagi ke Musium berharap bisa menemukan Aegis disana.

" Guys, kita harus beneran menemukan si Aegis… Cintaku…!" kata Minato sok sok serius pas mereka semua berjalan menuju

" Sumpah deh Minato, jangan LEBAY ! lu aja baru nikah ama Aegis di Seasone 3 !" kata Yukari yang berjalan di trotoar sementara para cowok itu berjalan di tengah jalan.

" eh, Minato aku mau nanya… kok aku jadi ingat sebuah lagu ya ? " kata Junpei mulai narsis

" lagu apa ?" Tanya Minato sedikit sweatdrop

" Mau denger ? gini lagunya _BERJALAN DI TENGAH JALAN TERTABRAK MOBIL AMBULAN KAKI KU PATAH TANGANKU PATAH TAK BISA JALANNNNN…. KU KAN DAMAI DI KUBURAN BERSAMA HANTU GENTAYANGAN…KU KAN SLALU GENTAYANGAN DI JAM 12 MALAMMMMM…._" Minato yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan di trotar ama Yukari seketika itu, Junpei tertabrak mobil ambulan yang langsung mematahkan Kaki dan tangannya kemudian orang yang menabrak langsung memakamkan Junpei di samping makam (alm) Mbah Surip dan begitu jam dua belas malam dia gentayangan Haahahahaha

" HEY ! DASAR AUTHOR GOBLOK ! JADI TEAM GUE GIMANA NEH ? JUNPEI UDAH K.O DI HAJAR MOBIL AMBULAN !" teriak Minato ke Author di Hp

Sementara itu Author kita yang lagi ngerayain Ultah dengan mengetawai Cao Pi and Mitsunari Ishida di Video di Youtube langsung mengangkat Hp 'ajaib'-nya dan teriak lewat situ " BERISIK ! LAGI PULA NANTI ADA CHARA BARU !"

" OI, GUE JUGA PINGIN KELUAR DI SEASONE 5 !" teriak Hantu Junpei

" ASEM LU SEMUA ! NANTI LU GUE IDUPIN LAGI ! SEKARANG JANGAN BERISIK !!!" teriak Author yang langsung menutup telephone.

Semuanya diem dan kemudian mau tak mau Minato dan Yukari meninggalkan tubuh Junpei dan berjalan menuju Musium. Sementara itu, Souji, Chie dan Yousuke yang ada di pertigaan itu nggak sadar kalo bentar lagi akan menabrak Minato dan Yukari dan kemudian…'BUAK' dua orang leader masing masing Force itu langsung jatuh.

" Aduh, dedemit apa lagi sih yang nabrak gue ?" gerutu minato

" Aih, setan apa lagi ya nabrak gue ?" gerutu souji

Dua orang itu langsung berdiri dan begitu melihat masing masing Souji langsung ketakutan dan Minato langsung ambil pistol mau ngebunuh Souji " HAH ! KETEMU JUGA KAU AKHIRNYA ANAK KEPARAT !" teriak Minato

" hah ? Minato-senpai ! " teriak Yousuke and Chie

" oh, Hi Crazy COUPLE !" sapa Yukari

Kedua orang itu dengan beringas langsung menendang dan mencincang yukari dengan kemarahaan yang bener bener meledak mereka langsung mencabik cabik Yukari sampe Souji teriak " KYAAAAAAAA ! We Need a Hero…"

Tiba tiba aja Datang si Naoya dengan sok gagah dia berdiri ditengah jalan dengan pose nya di Persona PSP. Minato yang ngeliat itu langsung koment soal penampilan Naoya yang lebay

" kok dia yang keluar ? namanya kan nggak tau apa yang asli…" kata Minato

" hah beneran ?" Tanya Souji bego sendiri

" iya, sumpah namanya Yuya Narumi di Drama CD, trus di Novel Jihei Suzakuin dan di Manganya ini neh… Naoya Todo !" jelas si Minato

Seketika itu, sang Naoya kita lagsung tertabrak mobil ambulan lagi dan berubah jadi kaleng. Berikutnya, Tatsuya Suou anak berandalan tapi dibikin jadi Smart di bukan CSI tapi SEES ini berdiri dengan soknya.

" ngapain sih, si Berandalan Tatsuya itu ?" Tanya Souji cemberut

" kenapa lu cemburu ?" Tanya Minato

" banyak yang bilang gue itu mirip ama die ! " kata Souji masih cemberut sendiru

" Oh, kasihan kamu nak…" kata Minato sok iba

Kemudian Tatsuya ditabrak mobil ambulan lagi, dan kemudian datanglah Shin kazato dokter yang banyak bicara itu tak lama kemudian langsung ditabrak mobil lagi setelah kena Koran yang bertuliskan…

'PUSAT PEMBELAJARAN DI JALAN HANSON MELAPORKAN SEORANG LAKI-LAKI DISEBERANG JALAN BERDIRI DI JENDELANYA SELAMA BERJAM-JAM MELIHAT PUSAT TEMBELAJARAN TSB, MEMBUAT PARA ORANG TUA MENGIDENTIFIKASI SUBJEK (tersangka) SEBAGAI FIGUR POTONGAN KARDUS DARI ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER'

Dan kemudian Minato yang tau tulisan itu langsung menelan air liur nya mengingat kejadian itu dan berkata dalam ati ' kekawatiran yang berlebihan' kemudian entah kenapa sesuatu bercahaya menyilaukan mata dua orang manusia itu,…

**Bersambung  
**


	3. Gudang ? What the ?

**Bukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

Hm… sepertinya gue belakangan ini suka banget menghina Akihiko dengan Sanada Clan dari Samurai warrior ( dan juga sejarah *dicekik * )

**To Kirazu Haruka** : kalo kami anak anak Tarakan Lirycnya bebeda sekali *dihajar*

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Seketika itu, dua orang itu langsung membuka mata bersama tiga orang lainnya. Mereka langsung melihat sosok sebuah manusia dan kemudian manusia itu berjalan dan memeperlihatkan sosoknya dan orang itu adalah

" Loh, Doraemon ? kok bentuknya Kaya Ryuk dari Death Note ?" protes Souji

Tiba tiba aja Datang seorang lagi, Pria bertubuh besar dengan kacamata serta baju kuning dengan celana pendek dengan rambut Coklat itu keluar dengan Lebay bersama Doraemon campuran Ryuk dari Death note.

" Wah, parah banget nih orang… kok kaya Nobita tapi…" kata Chie sweatdrop

" Hahaha… Aku Doryukemon…" kata Doraemon jadi jadian dengan mulut dan mata kaya Ryuk.

" dan aku Nobiraito…! Besama sama kami akan menguasai dunia !" kata Nobita jadi jadian dengan megang sebuah Death note

Kemudian dengan Histeris Yukari langsung teriak " Wah, Sarap lu bedua… Kalo Minato nggak menyelamatkan bumi. Bumi bakalan KIAMAT !" teriak Yukari

" Eh, KAMI INI YANG AKAN MENGIAMATKAN BUMI DENGAN DEATH NOTE !" teriak Nobiraito

" Oh…." Jawab si Minato dkk santai

" Kami akan pergi kemusium untuk mengambil Batu Orb Yume Sialan itu…" kata Doryukemon ketawa ketiwi

" MUSIUM !?" teriak Minato shock " SAYANGKU AEGIS !" teriak Minato langsung panic sendiri bersamaan dengan Badai Besar.

Kemudian anak anak itu langsung lari ke sebuah Gudang sementara Dua orang sarap itu pergi entah kemana. Ketika sudah masuk kedalam, mereka langsung melihat lihat Gudang itu.

" wow, tempat yang nyaman…" puji Yousuke

Tiba tiba aja Sebuah Lagu dari Sex and the City diputar dan seketika itu ada empat orang wanita siapa lagi kalau Bukan Yukiko, Rise, Naoto dan satu lagi tidak diketahui. Setelah mereka berhenti dan kedua kubu itu saling menatap seorang wanita berambut ke Silveran itu langsung memperlihatkan wajahnya..

" Hello_ LOVERS_…" sapanya

" HueKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !!!!"

Dan sukseslah, orang itu adalah Kanji versi BANCI dan langsung membuat Semuanya terutama laki lakinya langsung Muntah disitu. Kemudian, Yukiko yang kayanya disini OOCnya lebay langsung mengatakan sebuah kalimat

" ini tempat kami ! Sana pergi !" katanya sambil meminum Wine yang entah datang dari mana

" maaf ? apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Yukari

" Ini tempat kami Lovers, jadi pergilah.." kata Kanji yang bin yang lain jijik banget

Kemudian Yukari maju dan langsung bersiap siap akan menghajar Kanji, dengan cepat Kanji langsung maju dan bersiap siap juga melawan Yukari, " ayo kita bertarung untuk memperebutkan tempat ini !" kata Yukari udah siap 100 % persen

Dan kemudian, pertarungan dimulai antara Wanita jadi jadian dan Wanita beneran yang seru abis melibatkan : Botol kaca yang dilemparkan kekepala yang berisi saos, dan beberapa barang tajam tapi sayangnya tumpul ( what the ? ). Kemudian, Kanji berhasil menangkap tangan Yukari yang mau mukul kemudian entah kenapa kaki Yukari bisa memukul wajah Kanji

" Is that you feet ?" Tanya Kanji agak jijik

" Yeah, smell it, smell it, and Taste it…" kata Yukari yang memasukan kakinya ke mulut Kanji yang bikin lain muntah.

Setelah Kanji dikalahkan para cewek itu langsung pergi dan kemudian, Minato, Yousuke, Chie, Souji dan Yukari ngobrol sebentar.

" cara kelai yang bagus !" puji Chie

" makasih, aku memperlajarinya sendiri !" kata Yukari tersenyum

" dude, aku harus tidur supaya aku tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti ! " kata Minato sedikit meminta

" baiklah… Minato kamu bisa tidur di situ ?" kata Souji menunjuk kasur berduri tetapi karena Minato langsung Jijik kemudian Minato langsung mencari tempat duduk supaya dia tidur

" Aku duduk disitu saja, sambil tidur !" kata Minato langsung menuju tempat duduk itu dan duduk dan langsung doze off, sementara empat temennya langsung diem terbengong melihat Minato yang tidur

**Sementara itu, di mimpi Minato**

Minato sedang berhadapan bertatapan dengan Aegis yang sepertinya minta kejujuran dari Minato. kemudian, Minato langsung menarik napasnya dalam dalam dan mengatakan kejujuran tentang dirinya

" Aegis, sebenarnya… aku ini adalah… Jumper…" kata Minato

" apa ?" kata Aegis nggak mengerti

Kemudian, dengan cepat Minato melompat dan berada ditempat lain yaitu di dapur ibunya. Kemudian lagi, Minato melompat dan berada di ruang tv nya sambil makan Pockky coklat. Dan kemudian lagi Minato yang melompat sampai lagi tiduran dibawah kaki Aegis yang pake Rok dan melihat celana dalamnya ( mulai Mesum deh Minato ).

" Minato…" kata Aegis tersenyum sambil menatap Minato yang ada dibawahnya " aku mencintaimu…" lanjut Aegis

" oh.." kata Minato dengan Muka tak enak dan langsung menghilang dari situ

Kemudian disebuah hutan seorang pria dengan rambut aneh mengeluarkan pedangnya dan orang itu adalah… " aku PANGERAN Shinji ! akan menyelamatkan Putri METIS !" dan kemudian Minato kena Apes dengan jatuh dan menusukkan dirinya sendiri ke pedang pangeran Shinji

" um… bisa ada yang tolong aku ?" Tanya Shinji melihat pedang nya yang ada Minatonya kaya Sate

**Kemudian…**

Ketika itu, Minato langsung terbangun dengan nada ketakutan dan bikin yang lain kaget ketika melihatnya. Kemudian dengan Reflek Chie langsung menamparnya " kau tak apa apa ?" Tanya Chie

" yeah… aku hanya baru mendapatkan Mimpi buruk !" kata Minato

" ngomong ngomong kita harus mendengar kabar situasi kali ini ! untung aku bawa radio !" kata Yousuke langsung mengeluarkan Radio dari 'Kantong ajaib'nya dan kemudian menyalakannya

" _kembali lagi ama Fajar D'loves !.._" kata penyiar yang tak asing lagi ditelinga Minato yang memberikan kabar buruk saat di pesta Ultah 16 kesasarnya

" ini orang lagi.." kata minato sweatdrop

" _okeh, sekarang Minato sensei bersama 2 orang cowok mesum dan 2 orang cewek sexy sedang berada di gudang berdiameter 180 derajat dengan kedalaman 9000 meter dari bawah langit ketujuh setelah habis menghajar Kanji the bencong dan tiga orang stress tadi dengan kung fu milik Yukari yang aneh banget ! sementara itu, Author kita lagi belum menyelesaikan 'Fate/Stay NightXDynasty Warrior' FF nya dan 'Genesis=A Future Mitsunari Ishida !?'yang bentar lagi dia liris di SW Cross ama Final Fantasy gara gara kehabisan ide karena kebanyakan main Final Fantasy before Crisis ama SW dan DW ! serta menunggu ampe SW 3 keluar supaya dia bisa menghina hina Mitsunari Ishida…_" kata Fajar D'Loves bercuap cuap

" OI ! KITA MAU TAU SITUASI DILUAR ! BUKAN SOAL FF AUTHOR YANG BARU !" teriak Souji agak emosi

" _it's okay… ayo kita lihat berita sekarang, hari ini gue baru tau kalo Shinji juga peduli ama Metis dia rela keluar dari teamnya untuk cari Metis yang nggak sengaja capcus ama team nya ampe berpisah ama teamnya di luar sekarang, sekarang Shinji lagi melawat terminator gadungan diluar…_" kata Fajar D'Loves

" Hah !? dimana ?" Tanya Chie

" _di luar gudang Bego…._" Jawab Fajar D'Loves kaya tau kalo Chie nanya

" Masa ?" Tanya Minato

" _liat aja diluar… _" kata Fajar D'Loves

Kemudian mereka langsung melihat kearah Luar dan melihat Shinji yang lagi megang Metis lari lari nggak jelas mencoba menghinari serangan dari terminator sialan yang kaya kaleng itu. Mungkin aja kalo ada Mobil yang nimpa dia, dia akan jadi kaleng kaya Hero gila kita sebelumnya * digebukin *

" _Benerkan ?_" Tanya Fajar D'Loves dari radio yang buat si Minato dan Yukari melotot

**Bersambung**


	4. ih siapa itu Minako Arisato ?

**Bukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

Hm… sepertinya gue belakangan ini suka banget menghina Akihiko dengan Sanada Clan dari Samurai warrior ( dan juga sejarah *dicekik * )

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

"NGGAK SALAH TUH ?" tereak si Minato

" SI SHINJI KEHANTUK YA KEPALANYE ?" teriak Yukari

" ih, kenape sih ? ribut amat ! mungkin mereka emang suka satu sama lain kali !" kata Souji masih belum ngerti pointnya

" LU BELUM BACA SEASONE YANG LALU YA ???" tereak Yukari panic

" nggak… kami aja keluarnya pas di Piskiater.." kata Yousuke

" NAH ! MAKANYA BACA !" teriak Yukari

" emang kenapa ?" Tanya Chie yang juga belum ngerti pointnya

" Shinji itu nggak pernah suka ama Metis ! tapi Metis dengan lebaynya mau ama Shinji !" kata Minato menjelaskan secara singkat ke yang lain

" Oh,… terus kenapa dengan ajaibnya dia mau AHEM menolong si MEtis ?" Tanya Souji

" NAH ! itu die ! kenapa si Shinji mau menolong si Metis !" kata Yukari

" _it's simple !_" kata Fajar D-Loves mulai ngoceh " _itu karena, Mitsuru ama Akihiko mengancem si Shinji kalo gajinya kagak akan dibayar ama Minato selama 3 bulan kalo dia nggak menolong si Metis ! itu pun masuk dalam taruhan bulanan mereka ! karena itu lah, Shinji dengan berat hati mereka lagi pula dia itu gabungan dari KEMANA !_" kata Fajar D'Loves bercuap cuap

" apaan tuh KEMANA ?" Tanya Souji

" _KEpala keaMAnan istaNAh_…"

" Hah ???"

" _pada nggak tau ya ? Minato ternyata punya kembaran…_" kata Fajar D'loves mulai melnceng dari topic

" siapa ? si Chomp ?" Tanya yukari

" _bukan tapi MINAKO !_" kata Fajar D'loves

" Minako ? oh yang ada di FF Salary Dam itu ya ?" kata Souji seketika itu Minato langsung mundur dua langkah menuju pintu keluar

" _bukan ! dia mau keluar di P3P ! gila ! minato biru, minako merah !_" kata Fajar D'loves

" MINATO !!!!" teriak semuanya kecuali Fajar dan minato yang langsung sadar kalo Minato sedang

" HEY, TERMINATOR GADUNGAN NAN SIALAN ! HADAPI AKU !" teriak Minato

Terminator itu langsung membuka topengnya dan ternyata itu adalah " MINATO !" teriak anak cewek berambut merah dengan mata merah

" MINAKO !?" teriak Minato kaget dan langsung meronta ronta ketika di peluk Minako

Souji dan lainnya bersamaa denganMetis yang digendong shinji langsung terbengong bengong melihat kelakuan gadis itu kemudia, Yukari perlahan lahan mundur kaget dengan mata ketakuatan dan membuat yang lain bingung

" Yukari ada apa ?" Tanya Metis

" no…!" kata Yukari ketakutan " YOU'RE ARE NOT MINATO !" teriak Yukari, tiba tiba aja Yukari tertimpa sebuah batu besar banget dan membuat dia mati seketika…

" cruel way to go !" kata Yousuke

Sementara itu, seorang cewek yang mirip minato dengan rambut merah memeluk meluk Minato semuanya langsung bengong sendiri dan kemudian…

" Minato siapa dia ?" Tanya Shinji

" Kyaaa… Minato nggak pernah kasih tau soal aku ya ?" Tanya anak cewek itu yang menduduki Minato

" NAJIS ! gue nggak mau kasih tau soal lu ! dasar PENCURI PERAN !" teriak Minato

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa…." Koment semua nya disitu kecuali dua orang yang lagi 'bekelai' disitu

" Minato-sama… kau kejam… kau, kau tidak memberitaukan aku pada teman temanmu? Padahal kan kamu TAU perasaan ku ???" Tanya anak cewek itu

" MINAKO !!!!" teriak Minato

" APA PERASAAN !?" teriak semuanya lagi

Seketika itu, Minato langsung dicium ama cewek yang namanya Minako itu dibibirnya. Dan bikin semua ketakutan dan gemeteran membayangkan jika Aegis tau soal ini. Sementara itu Aegis yang ada dimusium langsung rasanya pingin nonjok Minato

" kayanya kalo dia sampai disini bakalan gue gebukin dia !"

Kembali lagi kemereka, Minato kemudian mendorong Minako dan langsung bilang " HENTIKAN ! KITA INI TUNANGAN !" teriak Mianto yang langsung kedengeran ketelinga seluruh anggota SEES ampe Aegis denger

" BENER BENER GUA MAU HAJAR SI MINATO !" teriak Aegis sampe merobohkan Musium

" APAAAAAAAAAAA TUNANGAN !?" teriak semua yang ada disitu

Kemudian setelah mereka berdiri kemudian gadis yang bernama Minako itu langsung memperkenalkan diri " namaku Minako Arisato, tunangan Minato arisato !" kata cewek itu

" TUNANGAN !?" teriak semua

" yeah, sebenarnya aku tunangannya !" kata Minato malu malu

" trus kenapa kamu nikah ama aegis ?" Tanya Chie

" itu karena aku mencintainya dan aku juga mencintai Minako.." kata Minato

" tunggu ! kenapa nama belakang kalian sama ? " Tanya Shinjiro

" kami sepupu…" kata Minako menjelaskan

" oh… trus kenapa seasone yang dulu kamu nggak keluar ?" Tanya Metis

" _karena dia chara baru di Persona 3 Portable_ !" jelas Fajar d'loves yang suaranya datang entah dari mana

" Eh, Yukari dimana ?" Tanya Minato

" mati…" kata Souji santai sambil nunjuk bongkahan batu yang jatuh menimpa Yukari tadi

" oh… kasihan kamu Yukari.." kata Shinji

" Minato-sama ! kamu udah kawin ? kok kamu nggak bilang bilang ama aku ??" Tanya Minako

" karena KAMU CHARA BARU MINAKO !!!" teriak Minato

Karena teriakan Minato itu, Minako langsung berkaca kaca dan menangis akhirnya Minato langsung panic dan langsung " udah berhenti nangis ya Minako sayang.." kata Minato

" APAAAA MINAKO SAYANG ???" teriak yang lain

Seketika itu dengan adegan Soujo lebay dengan hiasan bunga bunga discreen Minako langsung memeluk si Minato dengan effect cahaya lebay disitu kemudian Minato ya gitu dah yang ada dianime anime Romance

" OH MY GOD !!!!!!!" tereak yang lain lagi terus menerus

**Bersambung**

**Okeh, okeh, gue tau gue suka ama AegisXMinato tapi itu tiba tiba luntur ketika gue melihat Minako salah satu Main Chara di P3P ! ( siap siap mau mencuri PSPnya charles ) kalo mau liat gambar minako silahkan liat Fb gue yang bernama 'Xiahou Fang' add gue yang di FB ! * promosi mode on….***


	5. Death OFFFFF

**sBukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

Yay ! MinatoXMinako * digebukin * walaupun gue tau MC ceweknya belum official namanya Minako tapi gue panggil aja dia Minako ! Minako ! geto dari pada.. wek, cewek ! digebukin gua

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

" _Minato-sama… kamu memang sangat popular ! aku iri denganmu yang punya banyak Fan girl…_" pikir Souji

" _waduh, bisa berabe kalo si Aegis tau soal ini ! bisa Minato disiksa pake lilin neh…_" pikir Shinji

" SHINJI !" teriak Mitsuru yang berlari kearah mereka bersama yang laen kecuali Aegis yang masih ada di Musium

" HAY ! KAWAN KAWAN !" teriak Shinji

" Shinji…" kata Mitsuru ama Akihiko lebay

" Mitsuru ! Akihiko !" kata Shinji lebay

" SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

" MITURU ! AKIHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak Mitsuru dan Akihiko dengan gaya slow motion langsung melompat mau menindis shinji

" AW… SHOOT !" teriak Shinjiro yang slow motion mencoba berlari

Tetapi naas bagi Shinji dia udah ketimpa duluan ama yang namanya Mitsuru dan Akihiko. Melihat itu semuanya sweatdrop tanpa terkecuali Minato yang lagi meluk Minako.

" Minato-sama ! siapa mereka ?" Tanya Minako

" oh, mereka teman teman ku dari SEES !" kata Minato

" Eh, Minato siapa tuh cewek ?" Tanya Fuuka " trus Mana Yukari ama Junpei ?"

" kalo Yukari ama Junpei udah mati !" kata metis

" APAAAAA? Kok bisa ?" Tanya Ken

" Kalo Yukari barusan ketimpa batu besar kalo Junpei ketabrak ama mobil ambulan…" jelas Minato sambil garuk garuk pipinya perlahan lahan.

" trus siapa cewek ini ?" Tanya Mitsuru

" dia itu…" kata Minato, kemudian dengan cepat dia menarik napas " tunanganku.." lanut Minato

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???" teriak yang laen

" ini G-I-L-A !!!!" teriak Akihiko langsung berdiri dari Shinji yang udah KO ama Mitsuru

" MINATO ! KENAPA KAMU SELINGKUH ?" Tanya Mitsuru

" KARENA… KARENA…. AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCITAI AEGIS !" teriak Minato

" APAAAAA????" koment lain

" SETELAH KEGILAAN INI SELESAI AKU AKAN PUTUS DENGAN AEGIS " teriak Minato

Sementara itu Super robot jealous killer wife langsung ngamuk di Musium dan menghancurkan benda benda bersejarah disana. Kemudian setelah itu dia langsung menelphone Minato…

" HELLO MINATO ?" teriaknya

" Oh, hi;… Hi Aegis…" sapa minato

" Dimana kamu ?" Tanya Aegis

" di perempatan jalan deket gudang, semuanya termasuk polisi yang mau mengefakuasi kami lari !" kata Minato sambil melihat polisi yang lari ketakutan setelah ngeliat tubuh polisi lain jatuh.

" Minato kau harus cepat kesini !" kata Aegis berapi api

Tapi karena sinyal disana semakin buruk kalimata terakhir Aegis tidak didengar ama Aegis akhirnya. Minato langsung kaya orang bego nanya apa yang Aegis bilang ama dia.. " ape ?"

" aku bilang kamu harus cepet kesini !" kata Aegis lagi

" apa yang kamu mau bilang ?" Tanya Minato

" AKU BILANG KAMU HARUS KESINI !" teriak Aegis disitu

" KAMU BILANG APA ***** !?" teriak Minato ngeluarin kalimat kasar ke Aegis di Hpnya dan bikin yang lain kaget mendengar itu.

Aegis yang mendengar itu langsung menutup Telphonenya. Seketika itu Minato langsung mendekati teamnya dan ngbrol ama mereka akhirnya mereka sepakat berpencar jadi teamnya Minato sekarang…. Minako, dan Souji. Itu doang, akhirnya mereka pergi kearah Musium yang udah ancur karena tembakan. Sementara itu, Mitsuru, Shinji, Akihiko ama Metis berada di gudang yang aneh…

" well, gudang yang aneh.." koment si Shinji

" iya, aneh banget ! kaya hm… kok perasaan ku nggak enak ?" kata Mitsuru

" Apa ?" Tanya Metis

" hey, guys… ada Chipmuk disini…" kata Akihiko nunjuk nunjuk tiga ekor tupai yang rabies ngeliatin mereka berempat kaya santapan lezat untuk mereka.

" apakah kalian berfikir sama dengan yang aku pikirkan…?" Tanya Metis udah ketakutan dipelototin kaya gitu

" tentu saja…" kata tiga orang itu

" okeh, dalam hitungan ketiga… satu…dua…RUN !" teriak Akihiko langsung lari berpencar

Akhirnya mereka pun berpencar berusaha agar tidak digigit ato di grape grape ama itu Chipmuk-produksi-gagal. Ketika itu, Akihiko yang langsung tanpa pikir panjang masuk kedalam ruangan yang pintunya warna biru karena ingin menyelamatkan Jiwanya. Ketika itu, dia langsung ngeliat seorang anak cowok yang mirip ama dia dengan seorang cewek lagi lagi ngobrol santai dengan baju yang serasi

" OH MY GOD !" teriak Akihiko " YOU ARE NOT ME !" lanjut akihiko shock dan ketakutan melihat dirinya dengan mata kuning, topi biru yang mirip peci, jas, dasi, kemeja, celana panjang ( tentu saja ) dan buku yang langsung melirik dirinya dengan tatapan berisik

" idih, siapa lo ?" Tanya itu cowok

" ARGH………" teriak Akihiko langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika itu, diluar dia melihat Metis yang sudah menjadi santapan para Chipmuk itu. " Metis ? apakah dia mati ?" Tanya Akihiko ke Mitsuru dan Shinji

" yup, akhirnya Mimpi burukku berakhir juga !" kata Shinji udah mau sujud ama tuhan yang maha esa

" hey, hey, hey… nanti dia bisa bisa aja loh diidupin ama Author ! ati ati loh !" kata Mitsuru memperingatkan

" iya, gue tau tapi sekarang gue mau merasakan hari hari tenang tanpa metis !" kata Shinji

" jadi… kita bisa pergi dari sini ?" Tanya Akihiko

" tentu aje ! ayo kita pergi sekarang !" kata Shinjiro

" tunggu, Akihiko apa yang lu temuin dipintu biru itu ?" Tanya Mitsuru curiga ngeliat Akihiko keringet dingin

" ah… nggak apa apa kok !" kata Akihiko

" bo'ong.." koment Mitsuru dan Shinji

" okeh, aku melihat… DIRIKU !" teriak Akihiko saat bilang diriku

" JANGAN KERAS KERAS BEGO !" teriak Shinji

" LU YANG KENCENG !" teriak Mitsuru danAkihiko

Seketika itu para Chipmuk langsung melihat kearah mereka dan dengan cepat mereka langsung lari dari kejaran para Chipmuk mengerikan nan kesasar itu…

_**Sementara itu**_

Chie, Yousuke, Fuuka ama Ken lagi muter muter di sekitar kuburan. Sementara sang Author Puasanya Bolong gara gara sesuatu disekolah. Sesampainya di tempat nyebrang jalan mereka dikejutkan dengan 'makhluk makhluk' yang pergi kesana kemari. Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka nyebrang…

" wah, rame banget jalannya ! padahal udah tau bentar lagi mau 'the end of the world' !" kata Yosuke

" _well, well, well, penjelasannya sangat mudah !_" kata Fajar D'Loves mulai Ngoceh lagi

" _nih orang lagi…_" pikir Yousuke ama Chie

" _mereka itu adalah mahluk mahluk yang pergi kemusium untuk membantu Nobiraito untuk membuka 'great seal' dari buku 'Muke Gile' !_" kata Fajar D'Loves

" Hah ? apaan tuh ?" Tanya Ken

" _sebuah buku yang menyimpan semua kekuatan jahat ! dan bukunya ada di museum, belum lagi, cuman Minato yang bisa membukanya ! dan… jangan lupa, itu buku bekas milik tukang KREDIT !!_" kata Fajar D'Loves

" APA !?" teriak Fuuka, Ken, Yousuke dan Chie kaget dengan kalimat Fajar D'Loves

**Bersambung**


	6. SUPER JEALOUSE KILLER ROBOT WIFE MODE ON

**sBukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

eh, bagis seluruh Member yang nulis cerita Megaten bhs. Indo, humornya mana ? T_T ? aku liat kok sekarang jarang yang bikin Humor ? hiks… please some one ! make me LAUGH

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Pada suatu hari tepat nya dirumah Author dua pasangan kagak jelas lagi mencoba masakan sang istri seketika itu Author stress dan teriak " KOK KALIAN YANG SEENAKNYA MASUK FF GUE ? SANA PERGI ! INI SEHARUSNYA BUKAN LU BEDUA SARAP YANG KELUAR ! " teriak Autgor yang langsung meninju sang suami.

**Kembali ke Minato dkk**

Minato berhasil ke depan museum yang suasananya udah kaya rumah sakit yang di Resident evil Outbreak file 2 yang masih belum ditamatin ama Author. Saat itu tiba tiba Kevin dkk keluar disitu.

" jadi ini rumah sakitnya ?" kata Kevin sok Lebay sendiri disitu

" kita harus masuk sebelum semuanya terlambat !" kata David ikut terlebay lebay disitu

" I have bad feeling about this…" kata Cindy lebay juga

Souji, Minato dan Minako langsung sweatdrop dan langsung menyiap kan tinju mereka dan meninju tiga orang itu agar keluar dari screen yang 'menegang'-kan ini. Setelah itu, tiga Orgil itu kemudian masuk kedalam Musium yang udah terlihat berkarat karena dirusakan Aegis ( lol *Author dibunuh Aegis * ).

" BUAHAHAHAH sebentar lagi ! kami akan menguasai dunia !" kata Doryukemon menghentikan langkah tiga orang itu.

" Oyakata-sama! biar aku saja menghadapi dia dengan kung fu ala Clan Souji milikku !" kata Souji yang langsung berdiri didepan Minato

Bukannya mendukung ato apa minato langsung mukul kepala Souji dengan tangannya dengan perasaan dengan sangat kesal " EMANG GUE TAKEDA SHINGEN ???? SEHARUSNYA LU BILANG KAYA GITU KALO AMA AKIHIKO GOBLOK !" teriak Minato emosi

**Akihiko sandal time (?)**

" BANGSAT ! pingin gue bunuh itu Minato bilang kalo gue keturunan Clan Sanada !" teriak akihiko yang langsung memukul Shinji yang lagi nyetir dan sukses membuat mereka nabrak pohon gede banget.

" AKIHIKO !!!!" teriak Mitsuru yang mengangkat tangannya kearah Akihiko dan siap siap mengekusinya " EXEKUSI !"

Seketika itu, tak jauh dari tempat tiga orang itu berada ada persiapan pemakaman dirumah keluarga Clan Sanada…. Kemudian dengan tidak-hormat Shinji dengan penuh Amarah dan Napsu langsung melemparkan tubuh Akihiko yang beku kedalam peti mayat keluarga Sanada yang baru dibongkar dan membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Sanada kaget setengah mati melihat salah satu keturunannya yang hilang*Author dibunuh Yukimura dan Akihiko *

**Kembali ke Minato **

" maaf Oyakata…"

" APE ?" ancem Minato ke Souji yang bikin Doryukemon sweatdrop disitu

" maaf Minato-sama…" kata Souji keringet dingin sekali.

" baiklah… jaga baik baik dirimu Souji… I'm Counting on you !" kata Minato yang langsung membawa kabur si minako

" bye ! bye !" kata Minako ceria yang dibawa kabur Minato

" baiklah Mahkluk aneh ayo kita selesaikan ini !" kata Souji bersiap 100persen

" Baiklah ! " kata Doryukemon langsung memasang kuda kuda kung Fu ala Doraemon

Seketika itu, aura ingin menjotos antara satu sama lain terasa bersamaan dengan Petir Petir yang entah datang dari bola Kristal didalam kotak kaca yang dilapisi baja dan di lapisi oleh kayu serta dilapisi lagi (ah kebanyakan) oleh photo Author yang lagi menghajar kakak iparnya.

" _kampret lapisannya buanyak banget sih !_" koment Souji dalam hati

" ayo kita mulai !" kata Doryukemon

Dua orang itu langsung berlari secara berlasamaan dan langsung mengancungkan tinjunya dan kemudian mereka berdua semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin deket lagi…

" OI KELAMAAN !" teriak Souji dan Doryukemon protes keauthor

Okeh, semakin dekat dan kemudian mereka pun mulai mau saling mukul dan kemudian.. " GUNTING, BATU, KERTAS !" teriak dua orang itu

" AKU MENANG !" teriak Souji kegirangan sekali ketika tangannya menunjukan gunting dan tangan Doryukemon menunjukan kertas.

Lalu, Doryukemon langsung mojok disudut ruangan dengan Aura kagak enak karena kekalahan yang terjadi padanya. Souji yang melihat itu kagak ada rasa iba dan langsung berlari menyusul Minato " that wasn't so Hard…" koment Souji sambil berlari ria disitu.

**Ke Minato/ko**

Kedua orang itu berlari disebuah Koridor. Minato memegang tangan Minako sambil berlari. Dua orang pasangan aneh bin ajaib itu berlari kaya dikejar anjing, setan, orang yang mau menggebuki mereka, serta Author yang Epilepsi version. Seketika itu, mereka langsung dijegat oleh seseorang yang Minato kenal.

" AEGIS ???" teriak Minato

" OH MY GOT ! that was…"

" _is this, super Crazy jealous Killer Robot Wife mode ????_" kata Fuuka yang kedengaran ditelinga Minato dan Minako

" FUUKA !? kamu dimana ?" teriak Minato mencoba memastikan kalo Fuuka ada didekat mereka

" _bersama Fajar D'loves, kami ada di BBS memberikan Informasi ke kalian berdua untuk melawan Supet Crazy Jealous killer Robot Wife Mode !_" kata Fajar D'loves

" Iya tapi kok kalian bisa terdengar ama kami doang ?" Tanya Minato

" _karena Ipod lu bego ! _" kata Faja D'Loves Sweatdrop

" oh… geto… kalo gitu… Bantu kami mengalahkan Istriku yang tercinta ini !" kata Minato bersiap

" apa ? istri tercinta !?" kata minako shock " aku kira…" kata Minako mau nangis

" Minako sayang…, jangan nangis dong… aku kan cuman berusaha menenangkan dia…" kata Minato mulai gombal

Minako kemudian berheti menangis dan tersenyum, dan membuat Aegis tambah panas. Tiba tiba senjata senjata mematikan kaya di RE 5 ( bayangin aja sendiri Aegis punya roket, short gun, hand gun, laser dll ada ditubuhnya ) mulai muncul dari badannya dan membidik kearah Minato dan Minako seketika itu Souji datang dengan gaya Dramatic. Souji datang dengan Headset dikepalanya kaya Headset kepala di Persona Music live poster. Dan dengan Lebay dia langsung bersiap dengan katananya

" Oyakata-sama… aku datang untuk… GYAHHHH" kata Souji langsung ditendang Minato karena manggil dia Oyakata-sama

" UDAH GUE BILANG, JANGAN PANGGIL GUE OYAKATA-SAMA ! EMANG GUE TAKEDA SHINGEN ? SEHARUSNYA LU MANGGIL SI AKIHIKO SANDAL KAYA GITU !" teriak Minato emosi yang ditunjukan denga urat urat dikepalanya yang luar biasa banyak.

**Kembali ke Akihiko, Mitsuru dan Shinjiro**

Entah apa yang terjadi dipikiran keluarga besar Clan Sanada. Akihiko serta mayat-yang-tak-diketahui-siapa itu pun di kuburkan di jam dan waktu yang bersamaan. Seketika itu, tiba tiba Akihiko bangun dari peti nya dan teriak

" GUE BUKAN AKIHIKO SANDAL ! TAPI AKIHIKO SANADA ! DAN GUE BUKAN KETURUNAN DARI YUKIMURA SANDAL… EH, MAKSUD GUE SANADA !" teriak Akihiko emosi

Karena dianggap sangat menggangu Mitsuru dan Shinji langsung menginjak Akihiko agar masuk kembali ke dalam petinya sekeras mungkin sampe dia bener bener masuk kembali ke peti. Melem petinya dengan lem ala CSI asli dan kemudian cepat cepat menggali kubur dan memasukkannya dengan cara tak terhormat dan kemudian menutup Lobangnya agar akihiko kagak keluar lagi.

**Ke Minato/ko dan Souji**

Souji menahan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya dan bersiap bersama Minato yang dengan-tidak-hormat ngambil pedang dari box kaca merah yang bertuliskan 'Wei' yang nggak boleh disentuh dan membuat Minato awalnya bikin Minato kesetrum.

" aku baik baik saja…" kata Minato yang langsung berdiri dan memungut pedang itu lagi dan lalu bersiap.

Minako dengan hormat mengambil sebuah tongkat merah yang bertuliskan 'Wu'. Dan kemudian bersiap dengan dua orang yang lain. Aegis yang siap dengan senjata senjata yang ditubuhnya mulai menyerang. Pada awal, tiga orang itu langsung menghindar dengan gaya lebay Minato salto ke kiri, Souji salto kekanan, dan Minako awalnya merunduk dan lalu berdiri setelah Aegis lewat. Ketika Aegis berbalik tiga orang itu dengan Lebay melakukan gaya Charlie's Angel ( Minato di kiri, Souji di kanan dan Minako ditengah ).

" _yay, Nice work my friend ! and now the final chapter begin !" _kata Fajar D'loves

" is that Taigong Wang line ?" kata Souji sambil ngelirik Minato

" _what ever_" kata Fajar D'loves " _okeh, kalian tolong serang tombol yang dibelakangnya ! itu tombol off…_" kata Fajar D'loves yang act like Fuuka disitu

" BAIKLAH !" jawab trio gendeng itu.

**Bersambung**


	7. The End of the world ?

**sBukan CSI tapi SEES 4 **

' Greatting, I'm Silvermoon Arisato If you get this message I believe I'm sure you know this Fanfiction gonna Over. By time after this I decide to make a New Season of this Crazie success full Megaten Fanfiction Humor Franchise I ever made, so Prepared you're Self and I'm gonna make you all Laugh in you front of you Computer MUAHAHAHA' *dibunuh pengisi suara Albert Wesker karena ngikutin kalimatnya dan Member FF net karena sok bisa bahasa inggris*

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Minato melompat dengan gaya kodok dan kemudian, Minako menarik perhatian Aegis dengan menyangi photo Minato yang baru di P3P kemudian Minato dan Souji langsung menekan tombol On/Off Aegis. Seketika itu, Aegis kemudian mati alias tidur di lantai.

" well, itu sangat mudah…" kata Souji

" ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan !" kata Minato langsung berlari

" tunggu !" kata Minako

" ada apa sayang ?" Tanya Minato mulai ngegombal lagi

" Aegis gimana ?" Tanya Minako nunjuk Aegis yang K.O disitu dan kemudian setelah berfikir sebentar

" I got an Idea…." Kata Minato

Setelah itu, kita ke Nobiraito lagi mejeng di ruang kendali kaya ruangannya si albert Wesker di Resident evil 4 ( ato Umbrella cornices ? ). Duduk di kursi depan layar kaca yang menunjukan soal kamera pengawas di Musium itu. Ketika ia melihat Minato yang bawa Hand gun, Short gun, dll dari Aegis dia langsung berlari keluar untuk menghentikan Minato yang ingin mengambil Batu Orb Yume juga.

Sementara itu, Minato yang nggak tau bakalan di hadang ama si stress Nobiraito. Langsung memulai topic pembicaraan.

" kalian tau soal Batu Orb Yume nggak ?" Tanya minato

" nggak…" jawab si Minako dan Souji singkat ditanya ama Minato yang lagi serius seriusnya " kamu ?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan ke Minato

" nggak juga…" jawab Minato singkat

GEBRUAK, Minako dan Souji langsung jatuh ketanah mendengar kalimat Minato yang sangat mengagetkan seperti berita bak Selebritis disitu. Kemudian setelah dua orang itu berdiri Souji yang memegang kepalanya langsung ngomong terang terangan.

" ADUH ! OYAKATA-SAMA ! MASA ANDA KOK NGGAK TAU SIH SOAL BATU ORB YUME !?" teriak Souji yang langsung bikin Minato naik darah lagi dan alngsung meninjunya sampe nembus dinding

" UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL GUE OYAKATA-SAMA!" teriak Minato emosi tingkat tinggi

Souji langsung bangun dan langsung tunduk ( dibaca sujud ) ke Minato dengan lebay " maafkan aku minato-sama… maafkan aku atas kecerobohan ku ini !" kata Souji minta ampun

" DENGAR SOUJI ! jika sekali kamu memanggil ku Oyakata-sama… I'm gonna make sure you life is going living like hell…" kata Minato sok inggris

" oh tidak secepat itu !" kata Nobiraito menyandra Minako

" MINATO-SAMA !" teriak Minako yang lagi disandra dengan nada sok histeris

" MINAKO ! Nobiraito apa maumu ? minako tidak ada hubungannya !!!" kata Minato

" hahaha… memangnya aku peduli ! akan ku lakukan apapun untuk memanggil ibu !!!" kata Nobiraito langsung ngeluarin sayap kaya devil dan terbang ke angkasa sambil membawa Batu Orb Yume

" MINATO !" teriak Minako

" MINAKOOOOOOOO TIDAKKKKKK!" teriak Minato lebay

" kok Nobiraito ngomong kaya Kadja dari FF 7 ya ?" kata Souji

" Sial, Souji ! ayo kita kejar mereka !" kata Minato langsung menarik Souji

" baik minato-sama!" kata Souji

" tapi pertama aku butuh sebuah Mobil…" kata Minato

" _hello, kembali lagi di fajar D'loves… Minato-sama, kalo kamu mau mendapat sebuah mobil nanti kamu keluar okeh ? Ken sudah menunggu mu dengan mobil curian ! nanti biar Ken yang nyetir, tenang aja ! dia bisa nyetir kok ! kata Fuuka dia pinter banget nyetir ! bahkan dia bisa nyampe ke suatu tempat dalam waktu 10 menit saja.._" kata Fajar mulai bercuap cuap

" baiklah.. Souji ! ayo kita pergi ketempat parkiran Mobil !" kata Minato

" Baik Minato-sama… " kata Souji nurut dan mengikuti Minato pergi berjalan menuju tempat Parkiran mobil

Mobil yang ken curi tidak seperti Minato bayangkan. Dia membayangkan sebuah mobil mainan yang ada di Time Zone dengan warna Orange seperti warna kesukaan Ken. Ternyata Ken membawa mobil Ford keluaran baru warna Biru keabu abuan yang paling mahal.

" hello !" kata Ken

" KEN ! lu serius ! dapet dari mana lu mobilnya ?" Tanya Minato

" oh, ini ? kan gratis dari toko mobil yang di tinggal pemiliknya !" kata Ken tersenyum lebar banget

" GILA ! LU PINTER BANGET KEN MILIH MOBIL YANG DICURI !" teriak Souji takjub

" hehehe, thank… tapi yuk kita pergi ke boss battle !" kata Ken

" lu tau dimana ?" Tanya minato

" yaiyalah,… bulu si Nobiraito aja rontok !" kata Ken nunjuk bulu burung yang rontok abis.

Trio akhirnya bergegas menuju Nobiratio dengan panduan Fajar d'loves dari Radio mobil bagus tenan itu. Ketika Sampai, Minato dan Souji muntah dulu dan kemudian berlari menuju atap gedung Mall TEW ' The End World '

" NOBIRAITO !" teriak Minato " lepaskan Minako " lanjut minato

" untuk apa aku melepaskannya ?" Tanya Nobiraito

" karena dia tidak ada hubungannya soal ini !" kata Minato

" tentu saja.. dia itu tunanganmu ! orang yang kau cintai selain Aegis… jadi bersiap lah untuk melihat kematian tunanganmu !" kata Nobiraito

" cih, tidak ada pilihan lain ! aku akan menggunakan GREAT SEAL !" teriak Minato

" APA !? TIDAK ! JANGAN MINATO-SAMA ! NANTI HIDUPMU !" teriak Souji kaget campur histeris

" aku tidak peduli ! yang penting Minako bisa selamat !" kata Minato langsung mau mengancungkan jarinya

" TIDAK !JIKA ITU YANG INGIN ANDA LAKUKAN ! MINATO-SAMA HARUS MELAWANKU !" teriak Souji langsung bersiap dengan senjatanya

" cih, berani juga kau Souji kalo begitu ayo dimulai !" kata Minato

" _tidak secepat itu ! _" kata Fajar D'loves menghentikan perkelahian mereka " _liat diatas sana !_" kata fajar lagi

Semuanya langsung ngeliat ke atas dan seketika itu dari bawah tanah Akihiko langsung meninju Nobiraito dengan sangat kencang sampe melayang. Lalu dengan cepat Yousuke langsung menyelamatkan Minako. Kemudian, Junpei yang hidup dari kematiannya seperti Akihiko langsung memukul Nobiraito seperti bola besboll dan mendarat menimpa akihiko. Yukari yang entah kapan bisa mengendalikan batu seperti Da Ji di warrior Orochi langsung memukulkan batunya ke Nobiraito yang sekali lagi batu batunya menimpa Akihiko dan Junpei. Kemudian keluarlah Mitsuru dengan pedang Saber dan melakukan Eksekusi ( dibekukan dengan es ) lalu dengan cepat Chie dan Koromaru datang (wow) dan menendang batu es yang didalamnya ada Nobiraito, lalu Shinji dan Metis yang juga bangun dari matinya bersama Ken, dan Fuuka memegang Kantong yang langsung es batu Nobiraito masuk kedalamnya. Kantong itu langsung dibawa terbang ama Aegis keluar angkasa sampe hancur. Dan kemudian kembang apipun terjadi…

" Be a God Boy and Stay dead this time !" teriak semuanya kecuali Minato dan Souji yang terbengong melihat aksi orang orang itu

" wow, that's was…" kata Souji

" amazing…" kata Minato sambil melihat kembang api bersama yang lain

Langsung Akihiko meninju Minato karena kalimatnya yang lalu " BRENGSEK LU ! KURANG AJAR ! SIAPA YANG KETURUNAN SANDA ?" teriak Akihiko

" LAH, EMANG BENER KAN ? NAMA LU AJA SANDA ! KANJI NYA AJA UDAH SAMA !" teriak Minato

" _eh kalian ! kalian nggak bilang makasih ama gue ?_" Tanya Fajar D'loves

" okeh, okeh… Makasih deh Fajar D'loves… !" kata Minato

" _oh ya… ngomong ngomong selamat, kalian telah menyelamatkan dunia ! sebagai bayarannya ! kalian akan mendapat kantor dan rumah baru !_" kata Fajar D'Loves

" hah ? beneran ?? selamat tinggal Kantor ku yang bau !" kata Yukari bergembira

" tunggu, kantornya kaya gimana dulu ?" Tanya Fuuka

" _well, satu orang dapet ruangan masing masing… tapi ada tempat ngumpul ngumpul masih tetep aja !_" kata Fajar D'loves

" bagus.. makasih ya Fajar d'loves !" kata Minato

" Minato.." kata Aegis

" ya ?" kata Minato

" apakah… kau dan Minako akan…" kata Aegis

" well, enak juga kok punya dua istri…" kata Minato tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Aegis dan Minako, dua orang wanita itu cuman senyum manis didepan minat dan memberikan tatapan electric kesatu sama lain.

Seketika itu, satu group dengan pasangannya masing masing melihat matahari mulai bersinar. Lalu semuanya langsung pingsan karena kelelahan selama seharian mencoba menghentikan hari 'the END of the world' itu

**Finish**

**Gaje, nggak lucu dan aneh… Enjoy… see you in Next Season **


End file.
